


Warm This Christmas

by King_Oj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, SHEITH - Freeform, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Keith was never one for celebrations, birthdays or holidays never seemed to excite him, for as long as he could remember he had spent occasions like Christmas alone either in the Garrison living quarters or in his shack, well until he met Shiro of course. The older man loved the season, Keith would always watch from a distance as he chatted to other students, complaining why they couldn’t decorate the whole school. Now they weren’t in school, but in space, flying a huge cat robot around, things were a little different.Things go downhill for Keith as he bombards through the day trying to make Shiro happy.





	Warm This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> It's been a while since my last upload but I had some exams to get done with first. Seeing as Christmas is right around the corner, why not have a sheithy Christmas fic!  
> I hope you enjoy this one, kudos and comments are always appreciated if you want to give any but if not that's fine too!  
> Have a lovely day/ night/evening wherever you are, byee :)

Warm This Christmas

Keith was never one for celebrations, birthdays or holidays never seemed to excite him, for as long as he could remember he had spent occasions like Christmas alone either in the Garrison living quarters or in his shack, well until he met Shiro of course. The older man loved the season, Keith would always watch from a distance as he chatted to other students, complaining why they couldn’t decorate the whole school. Now they weren’t in school, but in space, flying a huge cat robot around, things were a little different.

-

“Keith.. Keith.. Keith! Wake up.” Shiro said as he switched on the younger paladin’s light. He murmured and opened his eyes towards Shiro. “Babe, the best thing just happened!” The older man said with the excitement of a child.  
“What..” Keith said with a stoic expression.  
“She wants to know about ‘Christmas culture’! Isn’t that cool, we can decorate the whole castle and put a tree in the lunch hall, Hunk said he’ll make some space equivalent of mince pie—”  
“You know how I feel about Christmas Shiro.. It’s not really my thing.” He replied, looking over at his clock.  
“I know, but everyone is going to help. As your l e a d e r,   I    c o m m a n d   you to chip in.” Shiro said in a half-jokingly way. “I’ll give you 10 minutes to be in the food hall, got it?”  
“Got it… Love you..”  
“I love you too, now go get ready!” Shiro planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead which felt a tad warm, he assumed it was just sleep warmth, so he left to go help Pidge with the lighting.

Keith got up sluggishly to go change into some fresh clothes, he looked into his closet to see two ugly Christmas sweaters with notes attached. The first sweater had a deer wearing a sweater on it, the corresponding note saying “For now.” The other sweater saying “Santa’s favourite hoe.” With the note saying, “For later, Shiro x” Keith smiled to himself and put on the first sweater before leaving his room to go to the food hall.

Keith walked into the hall, seeing his boyfriend getting excited once again. “Wow Pidge, they look great!” Shiro said as Pidge turned on the castle’s modified Christmas lights, they flooded the whole castle with a festive feel which brought another huge childish smile. “Oh, hey Keith. I can see you are wearing the sweater I got you.. well one of them..” The older paladin said, whispering the last part.  
“Well as long as you’re happy.. besides it’s cold so it’s just for warmth.” Keith said with a strange grumpy grin.   
_Cold? What? How could it be cold, Hunk replicated the heat of an open fire throughout the whole castle._ Shiro thought to himself as he walked closer to the red paladin.  
“Hey Keith, come here..” Shiro placed his left hand on the young man’s forehead, it was warmer than before. Keith pulled away.  
“What the hell was that for?”  
“I was checking your temperature, you seemed kinda warm this morning b..”  
“I’m not feverish, it’s just because of all the extra castle heat messing with my brain.” He replied.  
“If you insist, babe if you start feeling bad tell me through our intercom and go rest, I’ll come see you as soon as I can.” Shiro said with a concerned look.  
“I’m not sick. I’ll go help Lance with the tree.” And with that, he walked off towards the training arena, where the tree had been put until it was time to be moved.  
_Goddamit Shiro, stop worrying about me so much I’m an adult, I can adult by myself._ Keith thought to himself as he went down the elevator to the arena. The paladin began swaying to the side before shaking himself out of it.

“Hey Keith, you ok buddy?” Lance said as he came out from behind the strapped up tree.  
“Yeah.. Why do you ask?” Keith said angrily.  
“Oh.. Well you just looked a little dazed, that’s all. Come help me get this tree onto the levitation platforms so we can float it to the main hall.” Lance gestured to the platforms that needed sliding underneath the conifer. The two worked together to get the tree floating, after about 15 minutes they were both done. “Right, now all we need to do is guide it through the corridors and land it vertically..” Lance looked over at Keith, who was starting to space out. “Second thoughts, I can take care of that. You go help hunk with tasting the modified food.” He said to the red paladin.  
“Oh.. uh, ok then, see ya.” Keith then left to go back to the food hall. He was starting to feel a little strange, maybe Shiro was right. On his way there, he caught a whiff of sweet gingerbread cookies, making his stomach turn. _I need to go help make them less sweet, to save everyone else._

“Hey Hunk.. uh..need any help? Lance said he didn’t need me for the tree anymore.” Keith said, focusing on the floor. Seeing Keith like this made Hunk concerned, he actually needed quite a bit of help with the ingredient proportions but wanted Keith to go rest.  
“Actually Keith, I’m nearly done. Why don’t you go see Shiro, he’ll have something for you to do.” Hunk said, he watched Keith walk off before opening up a hologram chat with Shiro.

 

\- Keith came here looking for help to do, he isn’t looking too good so I sent him to you to find “another job to do”. Send him to bed or something before he dies on us lol, but in all seriousness he needs to rest.-

\- Sure thing, I’ll keep an eye out for him, thanks Hunk.-

 

 _Shiro’s in the tech room, that’s only what, a minute away.. avoiding the elevator. I’ll walk, I swear to god that elevator’s gonna make me puke if I go up it._ Keith thought to himself as he planned his route. After walking for about 40 seconds he reached the tech room back entrance stairs, he began to feel a little dizzy but continued up them.

“Ok Pidge, so this switch controls the tree lights right?” The leading paladin said.  
“Yuppity, I gave Lance the signal, do you wanna flick the switch?”  
“Really?! I feel so honoured!” Shiro said with that childish Christmas grin.  
“Right. So on three?” Pidge replied happily.  
“One..” They said in unison.  
_Come on Keith three more steps and then the doors are there it’s not that hard._   
“Two..”  
_Aghh what’s with my head, can you stop for like a minute, that's not asking much._

“Three!”

_Bang._

Shiro looked over to see Keith passed out in front of the back entrance doors, breathing heavily.   
“Oh shit.” He muttered as the two of them ran over to the fallen soldier. Shiro put his non-Galra hand on Keith’s forehead. He was burning up pretty badly. “Pidge, go get help. I’ll carry him to my room.” Pidge nodded and ran to find the others.  
“Why didn’t I make you rest sooner, you must have been feeling bad all day babe.. I’m so sorry..” Shiro muttered as he started to cry, as he lifted Keith up, the younger paladin’s eyes cracked open just a little bit.  
“Taka.sh.shi, don’t c.cry.. it’s Ch..ristmas rememberr…” Keith slurred as he fell in and out of consciousness. “anyway, m’ not sick..”  
“You.. are pretty sick Keith, let’s go to my room and get you sorted.” Shiro said before wiping his eyes and shifting Keith into a piggyback in which he rested his head on the older man’s broad shoulders.  
“ooohhh your roommm… sounds sexy..” Keith said deliriously as they started walking through the hall.  
“It’s not. It’s only because.. I wanted to keep a better eye on you until you get better, that’s all.”  
“Okk… I feel like shit..” Keith said, nuzzling his head into Shiro’s back.  
“I know babe, I know. Let’s go get you fixed up, ok?”  
“Hmkay.”

The two of them continued walking until they reached Shiro’s room. It was slightly bigger than the other paladins, and had a window looking out into space. Shiro hated that constant reminder of being so far away from home so he had blocked it out with a blind a long time ago. The older paladin opened the door and placed Keith on his bed and found a stack of “healing supplies for the sick human”, as it said in a note with strange handwriting on top. The pile included towels, various medications, a bottle of water. Shiro lifted up the supplies to move them to his desk not only to find the second sweater folded up underneath. “Sorry.. only clean clothes in his closet, why the hell does he own that anyway?! ~ Lance” The older paladin smiled at the other note and then proceeded to tend to Keith, who had fallen asleep again.

“Babe, I’m gonna have to change your clothes. These are sweaty and disgusting, hold on.” Shiro sat on the bed next to Keith and lifted the man to rest against his chest. “Arms up.” Keith weakly lifted his arms and Shiro slipped off his jumper and replaced it with the more questionable one. The older paladin burnt red with embarrassment, thinking that such an item would be worn by his boyfriend while sick. He did look absolutely adorable though. Shiro shook his head out of the daze and pulled the covers over Keith. He laid down nest to his boyfriend and began to run his fingers through his thick, glossy hair. He pulled back the sweaty strands that were pasted to his forehead to reveal that always beautiful face. Keith rolled over a bit to face shiro. The room was dark, they laid in silence for a bit.

“Takashi.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sorry..”  
“You did nothing wrong babe don’t worry.” Shiro said as he pulled Keith into a squeeze.

“But I did, I ruined the best time of the year for the whole team.” Keith said, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry.  
“The best time of the year huh? Why do you say that?”  
“Well.. it’s the time where you seem really happy all the time.. and I like that. Your face, happy.” Shiro didn’t know what to say, that was one of the sweetest things Keith had ever said to him. “But yeah, sorry for spoiling the mood for everyone.”  
“The mood is still there, just on pause. No one wants you to get sick and no one cares what time of the year something like this would happen, birthdays, Christmas, missions, it doesn’t matter as long as you tell someone before it gets this bad. Got that?”  
“Yes Sir.” Keith said with a grin, hidden by the darkness.  
“You little shit.” Shiro said with a laugh before snuggling up to Keith, both falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
